I'm Sorry, Your a What?
by AshleyDaughterofApollo
Summary: In the Last Olympian, Percy said that he and his mom have tried to tell Paul that the Gods were real before. This is the first time they've tried. Before TLO. Percabeth Fluff! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Telling Paul

I was sitting in my living room hanging out with Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth before we leave for Camp Half Blood. My mom promised to drive us after dinner.

What is Camp Half- Blood? Well, its a safe haven for half-bloods. Half-bloods are terms for children of the Greek Gods. Yeah, they're real. I am a son of Poseidon the sea god.

So school finished today and I'm getting closer and closer to my sixteenth birthday. Apparently I am the child o this Great Prophecy I have never heard of, and I have to determine the fate of Olympus. I know for sure that I'm most likely going to die. You see, my not so nice grandfather Kronos, Lord of Time, is trying to make a comeback. He wants to destroy the gods and all civilization and I have to stop him. Isn't my life just great.

So like I said, I was hanging out with Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth. We were watching Clash of the Titans. I get how you think it's ironic how we are all demigods watching a movie about a past demigods quest, but I think it's hilarious, mostly because the writers got all the facts wrong. I can't believe they think that the gods actually look like that. They made them all look super old when they really look around 40 even though they are like 10 gillion eons old. We were only up to the part where Perseus kills Medusa. I'm pretty sure Medusa is uglier than that. They really thought she would have this pretty face with snakes all up in her hair, and a snake body, but she is ugly all around. And what the Hades are those mummy things?

Annabeth keeps telling me that the myth was changed only so it can appeal to more audiences and i need to just shut up and watch. But I believe, it's mostly because all these mortals weren't alive at the time. It's hard to enjoy a movie when I know that's all real. Well except the mummies. That stuff belongs to the other side. (See what i did there? :D)

But anyway I was rarely watching the movie. I was not staring at Annabeth, never. Not saying that she is ugly, in fact she is beautiful. Her eyes were sparkling her face was shown like a goddesses. It's not that she tried to look good. We'd been doing so many missions to find demigods with Grover and build an army against Kronos, she rarely worried about things like her hair. Just seeing her makes me fuzzy in the head.

I'm not staring.

"Hey dude" Nico whispered. "Stop staring at Annabeth"

"I am not staring at Annabeth" I protested.

Nico gave me a look that was staring at my soul, knowing I was lying.

"Ok fine! I was staring at Annabeth" I confessed. Jeez, Nico mus be happy with being a son of Hades. He can summon the dead, talk to the dead, visit the dead, look like the walking dead, and...stare at you like the dead. It's seriously creepy. The thought just made me shudder.

"Your stare is worse than a skeleton's" I said.

"I've been working on it" he said sheepishly.

"Anyway, have you gotten any closer to telling her you like her?" Nico asked

"What! I don't like Annabeth" I yelled/ whispered.

"Then why were you staring? OH yeah, cuz you like her" He said in a sing song voice.

"I wasn't staring" I realized I said that a little too loud.

"Death Breath it's a movie, he's supposed to stare" Thalia intervened her eyes still glued to the T.V. At first I thought that Thalia was talking about me staring at Annabeth, but then I realized she probably meant the T.V. So I kept my mouth shut and tried my best to stop blushing.

"Why do you care if I like Annabeth anyway" I asked all suspiciously. I'm pretty sure that after we left the Labyrinth, Nico got a soft spot for Annabeth so he might be jealous but I don't think that's the case. To be honest, I think I fell for her. Hard. I'd never thought that I could possibly be in love with my best friends. Most relationships always start out that way. Like, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, like Lilly and Oliver, like, well you get the point.

"Hello?" Nico waved his hand in my face. He had an annoyed look.

"What" I glared. Nico stifled a laugh.

"You had on your 'I'm thinking about Annabeth' face on"

"Oh shut up"

"You know, if you went through with the plan, she will be all over you and some other Aphrodite girls"

"Now that is down right ridiculous. I would want her to like me fore me and not because I'm some super strong dude with invulnerablilty. (Is that even a word?)

"Aha so you admit you like her" Nico said with triumph.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, but if you want someone to go through the plan so much, you do it" I snapped. And again do I know why Annabeth calls me Seaweed Brain and Thalia calls me kelp head.

"What plan?"Annabeth asked. Crap. Thalia turned off the T.V. to give us our fully undivided attention. Thanks a lot Nico.

"A plan to beat you two at Tackle" Nico said. Oh no no no no no. We can't play Tackle. Tackle is this game that the four of us created. There really aren't any rules. All you have to do is get your opponent on the floor with their hands over their head. We can use our powers or any technique actually, as long as we pin our opponents in that position. Thalia and Annabeth always win, though i always hold back so I don't hurt them because the last time a used my powers on Thalia, she would have died under an icy creek.

"Seaweed Brain, I am a daughter of Athena. My plans always win, do you really want to do this?" Annabeth teased.

"Bring it" I said.

"Get ready for blood death breath, you'll need more." I shuddered at the thought while Nico didn't even flinch. I guess when your in the Underworld, you see some things.

Once you get used to it, you won't be afraid of anything. I broke out of my thoughts after Thalia electrocuted me. She stood there grinning with lightning cackling in her hand. i got up and Nico winked at me, then he attacked Thalia, leaving me alone with Annabeth. sigh. Annabeth charged me but I knew better. I sidestepped, but to my dismay, she knew I was doing that. She drop kicked me to the floor. I had an idea-a stupid one- but better than none at all. Quickly, I concentrated on the water from the sink. I commanded the now released water to grab her knife, then I made it solid and the knife dropped to the floor.

"Seaweed Brain" Annabeth growled. You know, she looks pretty with her face scrunched up and her hair is long and wet. Wait.

Why is she wet? I risked 2 seconds to check on Nico. Thalia was about to pin him and Nico was trying to summon a skeleton to pry her off of him. this game is getting serious. Thalia started chocking the life out of him, so he was good.

I looked down and saw that the entire floor was wet. like up to my ankles wet. it's a good thing my apartment is on the ground floor.

"Come on Percy, give me back my dag-" OH no, she is not going to she the puppy dog eyes on me. Let's just say the last time she used the eyes, someone I know ended up covered in honey tied up in the Aphrodite Cabin...shirtless. Those Aphrodite girls almost killed me, I mean they almost killed that guy I know. i still don't understand how they got off his socks without taking off his shoes. Creepy.

i looked at Nico again and saw him behind my couch with his skeleton friend next to him, shielding him with a couch pillow. Thalia had arrows notched Nico had 3 arrows behind him. Wow. Stupid daughter daughter of *Thunder Thunder*, sorry it's just because I'm so envious (not!) to her power. Forgive me.

"Please" Annabeth begged.

"All's fair in love and war" I winked. Annabeth tackled me to the ground. She started punching me. Hard. When I tell you that daughter of Athena can punch, I mean that daughter of Athena can punch. I could already feel the bruises forming.

"Ok Ok. Truce! Truce! Di immortales Annabeth! TRUCE!" I demanded her to get off me.

Then she laughed an angel's laugh that i love. I'm pretty sure that if I ever died, seeing her smile would bring me back to life. She was still on top of me, her hands were in mine, sending me little sparks. She got off me but one of her hands stayed in mine. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach turning to a mosh pit. **(Who can guess what book and chapter that was?!) **I was perfectly content in that moment, not caring whether or not she thought I was looking and my hands felt a little gross.

I looked into her eyes. They were startling grey. Beautiful. I saw something flash in them. I couldn't tell what they were. it was the same flash my mom got every time I survive a quest. I'm pretty sure it's hope. As much as I could possibly love Annabeth, I doubt she loves me back. But right now, at this very moment, I don't care if Athena doesn't like me as Annabeth's friend. At this very moment, I want to finally tell her what I feel. At this very moment, I'm feeling hopeful.

I didn't realize that we had our eyes locked. I wonder what she was thinking the same things I am.

The I took a risk. I leaned in but I was surprised when she did the same. We got closer and closer until our noses were touching. I closed my eyes and BAM! We jumped apart as soon as the front door closed.

"Hey Percy, I'm home and What the Heck Happened in Here" Paul yelled. I had to restrain myself from busting out laughing but it wasn't very hard. My face was probably extremely red. Paul's face was just, I can't even describe it. Let's just go with his face having on a shocked look.

What was I thinking mostly at the time?

WORST TIMING EVER PAUL!

**Oh Hades. I'm so evil for making Paul come in at the wrong time for Percy. Oh well. Review Review Review! It's like drugs to me :O**


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your docu

Paul's eyes were as wide as saucers. I took a good look around. Yup! This place is most definitely a pig sty. I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Hey...Paul" I said cautiously. Hopefully he couldn't see our weapons. My sword would probably look like a golden ruler and Annabeth's dagger may look like a pencil. I heard footsteps behind him.

"Hey sweetie, I didn't know you'd be home so soon" my mom said giving me a crushing hug as if it was the last one should would ever get. I blushed when she kissed me on the cheek. Don't forget I'm in front of my friends.

"Hey kids", she waved at Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico.

She kissed Paul on the cheek. "Honey, close your mouth before it falls off", she said with a straight face. My mom went straight into the kitchen. I heard cabinets opening and closing and the sounds of clashing pots and pans, so she must be starting to make dinner and blue chocolate chip cookies.

"Wait, Sally do you not see this" Paul managed to say. My mother walked back in the living room with an apron on. We all stood there looking awkwardly around and I think Thalia started to whistle.

"What's wrong Paul?" Paul gestured to the living room.

"Your not shocked that your living room looks like a giant Salmagundi" he stuttered.

"Salmagundi?" I mouthed to Nico. He just shrugged. You see, Paul's an English teacher. He and my mom got married a couple of months ago and now he lives with us. He always spouts out random big words that I can never understand.

"Paul I don't think Salmagundi fits this description", my mother intervened, "but Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, you all know what to do". I immediately grabbed a mop and pretended to mop up the floor, but I really just dried it up with my powers. Thalia and Nico fixed up the Living room and removed the arrows from the wall.

"Sally, you're not going to do anything? Punishment? disciplinary actions? no sweets for a week?" My mother gave paul a confused look. I'm as well. No sweets for a week does not sound good.

"why would I do that? This is nothing". My mom walked back into the kitchen and continued mixing ingredients together.

"This is nothing? There were arrows in the wall for God sakes" Paul exclaimed.

"Gods" Annabeth mumbled. Paul didn't hear her. Annabeth always had a knack for correcting people.

"And there was a ruler ina block of ice and don't get me started on th skeleton" Paul rambled on. _We won't_ I thought to myself. My mom looked at me in the eye. I could tell what she was trying to explain. It's time. You see, my mom and I discussed when we would tell Paul about our secret. Especially since I have been called for so many missions lately. i nodded to my mom a weak yes.

"Paul, honey, sit down. We need to tell you something." Mom and Paul sat on the couch. I sat crossed legged on the floor along with the others.

"Paul, do you remember how last year, on my birthday, my dad came?" Paul looked up as if trying to recall a memory.

"Yeah, his name was Poseidon, right" I nodded.

"Well the thing is, ThatwastherealgreekgodPoseid onandthegodsarerealandtheyfa llinlovewithmortalsandhaveki dswhichiswhyweareheretodayan dthereasonyousawthecrazythin gsyousaw" I said really quick in one voice.

"I'm sorry, you're a what?" I have no idea how Paul understood what I said. I was hoping he wouldn't.

"The Greek Gods are real and I am a son of the real God Poseidon, Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, Thalia is a daughter of Zeus, and Nico is a son of Hades. The camp we attend is a camp for demigods like us." Paul started laughing. the type of laughing that can bring tears to his eyes. He was laughing for a while.

"That was a very nice joke. Your funny Percy, funny." Paul got up and went to the bathroom repeating "That was a good one. Nice joke"

* * *

After we all had dinner, it was time for us to leave. Mom was going to drive while Paul stayed back home. The others got settled in the car while I was forced to put everyone's bags in the truck because they are my guests and i am the host.. i had no trouble except for when i got to Thalia's bag. It was so heavy I started to thing that she packed rocks in it to annoy me. I closed the trunk and was about to hop in shotgun, but Paul called me over.

"I just have one question" Paul said.

"Shoot"

"Is that _the_ Annabeth you always talk about?" he asked. My face grew a million different shades of red.

"I'll take that as a yes" Paul gestured to my face.

"I want to apologize. I know that something good could have happened if I had walked in 5 minutes later if you know what I mean" Paul wiggled his eyebrows at me and my face couldn't have possibly gotten any redder.

"Well now my chance is gone" I mumbled.

"Hopefully, it will work our in the end" he winked. I sighed.

"Hopefully".

After that little convo with Paul, we were on our way to Camp Half Blood. I believe me when I say the whole time I was avoiding Annabeth's eyes.

ment here...


End file.
